Overlooked
by Hellga
Summary: A short story about an overlooked female LotR character... Believe me, it is as far from a Mary Sue as it gets :) Added a second chapter, about another character.
1. Most Overlooked Lady in LotR

My muse, whatever it is, apparently got hyper tonight, so I had to play with it.

Overlooked 

Her master hated and despised her, and gave her the job no one else wanted to do.  He never fed her.  She was forced to serve the one who was but a mere servant of the creature who was afraid of her mother's shadow.   

By that time, everyone forgot once-famous deeds of her mother.  No one appreciated her ancient lineage.  No one appreciated the effort she needed to stay alive, her anatomy being incompatible with the environment in which she lived.  Instead of eyes filled with wonder, she saw the eyes filled with hate.

She spend her last days crying in the darkest corner of her home.  She was mortally wounded by someone she would never expect could do that to her.  And before that, she was insulted, when those she tried to talk to last looked at her with disgust.   

Her whole life was a sad history of disappointments.

*

*

*

Who was she?  Shelob, the most overlooked lady in the Lord of the Rings.

**Author's Notes:**

- I am afraid of spiders, and whenever I see one, I scream, so the nearest male would come and kill it for me

- Shelob and LotR as a whole belong to the Greatest JRRT, of whom I am a mere admirer


	2. Another Overlooked Lady in LotR

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! *hugs* 

Mushrooms of Death – I haven't cared much for Frodo since reading Silm and falling in love with the proud and dysfunctional Noldor of the House of Finwe, so I don't care much about Shelob hurting him, either

Roadkill-writer – I don't know how anyone can like spiders (though one of my best friends keeps a pet tarantula (shivers), but if you want Shelob, I give up any rights to her.  You are also welcome to take all the venomous spiders from my basement.

EarthFairy, Pandas, NuttyGummy – thank you! I am glad you liked it.

ToughCookie – I always forget that not everyone in here has read the books… though if someone hasn't, they should – they don't know what they are missing.

Christina – somehow I don't think there will be more Shelob-fics after RotK comes out.  No one appreciates spiders.  I don't like them, but I give tribute where I think it is due : - )

Jen Littlebottom – yes, can you imagine the sheer humiliation of being defeated by two-footed rabbit (it's not my perspective on Hobbits, it is what I think Shelob's perspective would be), when you noble ancestress was only defeated by a bunch of assorted Ainur?

Sleepy Jean – to be honest, I don't think Shelob was capable of any feelings other than pain and hunger, and I don't know why I wrote what I wrote.

Elf of Sirannon – I don't like poor She-Spider too.

Now we can move on to another overlooked LotR female…  I have been resisting the my friends' attempts to pull me into an argument about Turin (whom I really, really dislike), and that translated into an urge to defend unpopular characters.  And these characters aren't even Elves!

            She was a good wife and mother, always trying to do what she thought was best for her son, trying not only to provide for him while he was young, but to take care of his future as well.  Yet this ungrateful son of hers imprisoned her.

            The imprisonment neither broke her indomitable spirit, nor hardened it.  After being let out of the prison, and getting back her property, she gave everything she had to charity, even though she knew that those who would benefit from it previously called her mean, and stingy, and accused her of petty theft.  

            She outlived her only son, her only child, and what is a worse fate than that of a mother who has to bury her child?  And she could not even weep for him, for this son of hers imprisoned her and destroyed their country's wealth.

            Her every dream and hope was crushed, every single time.  Yet this very tragic character is undeservedly overlooked by fanfic writers.

*

*

*

Who is she?  Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, She-Hobbit Extraordinaire.


End file.
